Strawberry Kisses
by Daphne-myst
Summary: Remus is angry because Sirius was looking at another man. Sirius is trying to seduce Remus back. Will he succeed?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Category: Basically humor and a little bit of bitter.  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
  
Spoilers: Alternative Universe  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on characters created and owned by J. K. Rowling. What a pity! I wish they were mine. Sniff...  
  
----------------  
  
Well, this story is a birthday present for a friend of mine Qfapo, who introduced me in the world of the Harry Potter Slash. Thank you very much , I hope you will enjoy it and please, review! To everyone: This is my first fic and I'm not a native english speaker so if I have made some mistakes in my writing it is only my fault. I would love to hear your comments about the story so PLEASE REVIEW! I know it is tiring and boring but it is really important for an author to know the opinion of his readers. I hope you enjoy the story and don't worry, I'll update soon!  
  
----------- ------  
  
"Remus?" Sirius inquired with a lustful smile  
  
"No Sirius" Remus said, his eyes fixed on the book  
  
"Oh, come on Moony, you can't be angry for the rest of your life"  
  
"Angry? Who's angry here?"  
  
"Then, you wouldn't mind if ..."  
  
Sirius walked towards his lover and embraced his broad shoulders, roaming his body with hungry fingers. Remus seemed fully concentrated on his book, when in fact he was only trying to ignore the hardening pressed against his belly.  
  
"If you don't mind I would like to finish my novel" Remus sneered bitterly, snape-ish style.  
  
"But Moony..." Sirius complained with puppy eyes  
  
"What? It is seen that you have some interesting hobbies to do when I'm busy, so why don't you go away to watch that amazing video of yours?" He said resentful.  
  
Sirius sighed and stood up, giving a last look at his former lover and walked away without a word  
  
-----------------------  
  
The next morning Sirius woke up earlier than ever and started making Remus' favorite breakfast - a toast done on one side (English style) with fried eggs and lots of bacon almost burnt - in an attempt to recover his place in bed 'two days were more than enough for every young man with a sexy-god- wolf in the next room being caressed by hot water and ... okay, having dirty thoughts about Remus was not the best way to regain his trust'.  
  
When the breakfast was almost done, a pair of sleepy eyes appeared at the door. Sniffing the air like a little puppy, Remus looked at the smiling Sirius who put a plate on his hand visibly proud of his results 'if you want to gain a wolf friendship there's nothing better than a good meal'. Reluctantly Remus sat on the table in order to eat his breakfast, his eyes fixed on the 'Daily Prophet' trying to avoid Sirius' intense gaze. Suddenly, something warm started caressing his right leg from the food to the ankle, sending shivers of pleasure up and down his spine. Remus looked at his lover who was apparently busy eating his own breakfast; then Sirius met his eyes and made a brief smile to immediately continue eating his toast. Unable to hold on the ache produced by the obvious closeness of the full moon, Remus stood up and left the room.  
  
Putting on his jacket in the hall he said loud enough for Sirius to hear him from the kitchen:  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts. Snape believes he has come across a way to increase the results of the wolfbane potion. I'll be there the whole day and I'll probably be late tonight, don't wait me awake. Have a good day". He said and slammed the door behind him.  
  
'Ok, enough was enough, one thing was that Remus was angry with me for that stupid video but that didn't give him permission to spend the whole day with the ugly greasy bastard leaving me that way. If Remus didn't want to behave he would have to use his more powerful weapons to seduce him back' 


	2. Seduction Chance nº1: Nakedness

Seduction Chance nº1: Nakedness  
  
Disclaimer: The singer mentioned is James Hetfield from Metallica and his words are quoted from a live concert, they are not invented. The song is from the same group too. By the way, I cheked whether he perfoms concerts during full moons and he doesn't, so, think what you want but he looks like a real sexy werewolf on stage!  
  
--------------  
  
At three o'clock in the morning Sirius heard Remus apparating in the dinning room, then the door was opened slowly, and a shadow entered the bedroom. The bright light of the moon bathed the tall body of the wolf while he was removing his shirt, revealing a pale and muscular torso in the apparent fragility of his body. Hidden by the darkness, Sirius enjoyed the sight of his lover, trying to suffocate the desire of taking him right in that moment.  
  
Pretending to be asleep, he closed his eyes while Remus slide carefully inside the bed to found out that Sirius was completely naked inside the covers. Then Sirius moved closer to embrace him.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Sirius said with a purr  
  
Remus turned around and laid with his back between Sirius and him. An uncomfortable silence roamed the air  
  
"Moony we can't continue like this" he said sadly and moved near Remus until he faced him "He mean nothing to me you know that, I don't even know him, for Merlin's sake! You're acting like a fool"  
  
"Oh really?" Remus said angrily and sat down looking furiously at his lover "It was not me who was ignoring his lover the whole afternoon, it was not me who was busy enough watching that singer of yours that he couldn't even hear what the other was trying to say, and it was definitely not me who was the whole day listing how wonderful and good-looking and sexy appeared him in that video. I'll tell you what? I was trying to make love you after a whole week out, but of course, Mister young Black here preferred to spend the day with someone else. Well..." he said standing up. He took a pillow and some sheets from the cupboard and walked towards the door "If he is so amazing and marvelous why don't you just go to meet him and in the way you can even fuck him. And then maybe you would you like to return with your old and skinny lover" he finished as he slammed the door with a loud noise.  
  
Sirius sighed and let himself fall down to the bed again. 'Okay, so that was the problem, Moony was jealous of him because he was looking at another man'. "Damned werewolves" he said out loud throwing the pillow against the closed door and he remembered the day they started the fight before falling asleep.  
  
That day Remus arrived early in the morning from a mission for the order. They spent the day in a muggle shopping centre near his house. They ate burgers and an ice-cream in a fast food restaurant (due to the Sirius curiosity about muggle things) and then they went to buy some cd's and dvd's. After all it had been quite a good day. They arrived home about four o'clock in the afternoon and Sirius laid down on the couch and put on the new video.  
  
Suddenly lights of different colors appeared in the screen while a quartet of long-haired men came to the stage. Remus, who was next to him reading a novel, let the book unattended and fixed his eyes on the TV. A few minutes later a bunch of loud notes started sounding from the guitars and the drums, creating a powerful heavy music. The vocalist walked through the middle of the stage, his short blonde hair and his small blonde pear contrasted with his intense blue eyes. He was singing loud, and he was singing well when he made a wolfish smile to his public, who went mad. Remus looked at him jealously, 'he was handsome. Okay, to be sincere he was damned sexy' he turned his head toward Sirius, who was watching at the screen with an opened mouth.  
  
"Wow, he is ... wow" was all Sirius managed to say, his eyes glued at the singer and a wide smile on his face.  
  
"He is what?" Remus asked angrily  
  
"Sexy" Sirius said, licking his lower lip lustfully, "don't you think?"  
  
"He is not bad" he said taking his novel again, visibly jealous  
  
"Not bad? Do you have a sexy- god muggle in front of you and all you can say is 'not bad'? I wonder if he is a werewolf, I have to check whether he performs concerts during the full moons".  
  
"Oh, come on Sirius, he is not a werewolf"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know it. And what if he is? You have your werewolf at home, don't you?"  
  
Remus moved closer and started kissing Sirius bare chest who moaned with pleasure. After a few minutes, Sirius jumped and stood up, throwing Remus far away.  
  
"Oh, Remus listen to that song, it is wonderful" Sirius increased the volume of the TV. "And you say he is not a werewolf? Who else can write a song like that?" The singer, named James Hetfield, introduced his next song like that - "Ok men, this song's here is for all you fuckin' animals out there, Of Wolf and Man". "See, told you, he is a werewolf! Mmm.... So sexy..." Sirius said, sitting closer to the TV. "Wow and what about his voice, so low, so mysterious..."  
  
"Sirius!!!" Remus complained in anger  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, his eyes still fixed on the screen  
  
"What?? You threw me on the floor"  
  
"Oh, come on don't exaggerate!"  
  
"Ok. That's enough" Remus stood up from the floor and went to his bedroom, closing the door with a loud noise.  
  
Sirius kept on singing without paying attention at his lover. Later that night Sirius entered the room and tried to make love to Remus, but he was truly angry and didn't want to hear a word. Finally they ended up with Sirius sleeping on the couch. 


	3. Seduction Chance nº2: Hot Steam

Seduction Chance nº2: Hot Steam  
  
The next day Sirius was determined to seduce Remus, so he tried with one of his best weapons, his body. He was aware that it was close to the full moon so he knew it was hard for his lover to ignore the sexual need on those days.  
  
He filled the bath with hot water and foamy soap and waited there for Remus to wake up. The air was full of hot steam and the room was bathed with soft lights. After a few minutes, a shadow appeared at the door, and even through the heavy steam, Sirius could notice Remus' lustful eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Sirius?" Surprisingly Remus blasphemed, and that was surely one of those things he didn't use to do – ' so, it's working, Sirius thought happily'  
  
"Having a bath?" He said , visibly amused  
  
"And why for Merlin's beard are you having a bath on Monday at eight o'clock in the morning?" he asked angrily  
  
"Oh sorry your majesty. I didn't know I had a timetable to bathe myself" he answered sarcastically.  
  
"Oh please..." Remus walked towards the mirror and cleaned it furiously with a towel to immediately start to shave himself. "And if you don't mind I would like to have a shower, I have to go to Hogwarts early" he finished, drying his face with a towel.  
  
Sirius stood up from the bath, letting the soap roamed freely through his naked body "Ah Remus... would you mind to give me a towel please". Sirius said trying to control the throbbing erection that was starting to annoy him.  
  
With a snort Remus took a towel and approach Sirius in order to give it to him. Taking the opportunity, Sirius pushed the half naked Remus closer and let them both fall down in the hot water. Without giving him time to react he started kissing him passionately, caressing his body with hungry fingers. Remus groaned with pleasure unable to think properly under Sirius passionate hands. Slowly, Sirius took Remus prick to immediately start stroking it gently and with experienced hands.  
  
After a few minutes, Remus recovered a little bit of his control and pushed Sirius away while he was trying to get out of the bath. Furiously, he dried himself with a towel and went out, dressing himself quickly and slamming the door behind him loudly without uttering a word. Still in the bath, Sirius smiled 'this was not exactly the way he thought it, but I was a beginning...'- and sighting he took care of the obvious situation where Remus leave him. 


	4. Seduction Chance nº3: Strawberry Kisses

CHAPTER THREE: Seduction Chance nº3: Strawberry Kisses  
  
Ok, here you have the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it! In a few days it will be ready an epilogue but I am afraid it will be NC-17 so I can't post it in this site. For all of you interested and old enough to read it, you will be able to find it in my live journal "wwwlivejournalcom" user name: daphnemyst or in the next website "wwwadultfanfictionnet", and if you want you can leave your reviews there. Thank you very much and forgive me for this little incident.  
  
Disclaimer: the song "nobody's fault but mine" mentioned is from Led Zeppelin band.  
---------------------  
  
The whole week passed slowly. Remus spent a lot of time at Hogwarts working with Snape in the wolfbane potion. Sirius was starting to worry about their situation and decided to try his last weapon: strawberries, Remus' biggest weakness.  
  
-----  
  
It was Saturday again and Remus woke up early as usual. He spent the whole morning sitting in the couch and watching TV, visibly bored. About one o'clock the couple ate in an uncomfortable silence trying to ignore each other. After lunch Remus returned at his place in the couch to read a newspaper while Sirius was washing the dishes.  
  
Sirius was sad; he was heartily missing the blonde werewolf, his wide smile and wild love. But he was also a little bit angry with him 'for Merlin's sake he was just looking at the sexy muggle, nothing else'. 'Oh, come on' said a stubborn little voice in his head, 'you know you were drooling for him. Remus is angry and it is only your fault'. 'Ok, I admit it, nobody's fault but mine (wait, this was a muggle song, wasn't it?) " so what am I supposed to do now?" he said out loud.  
  
Sighing, he finished to tidy up the dishes with a drying spell when his eyes met with something on the stable: a plate of big red strawberries. 'Here you have it' said the little voice again. Evilly smiling, he removed his black tight T-shirt and took the plate with a determined sparkling in his eyes.  
  
-----  
  
From the couch, and hidden behind the "Daily Prophet" Remus glimpsed Sirius silhouette coming from the kitchen . 'oh look, that's pathetic, if he thinks he will arrange this with this tactic ... wait, what's he eating?... mmm strawberries'  
  
-----  
  
Sirius caught Remus' glimpse and managed to hide a smile 'this time he couldn't fail' so he attacked.  
  
"Ah Remus ... would you mind if I eat the last strawberries" he said with the most innocent look he managed to get .  
  
"No, you can eat them"  
  
"You sure? I know you love them and I don't mind .."  
  
"I said you can eat them" Remus repeated brusquely  
  
"ok"  
  
Sirius started eating them, squeezing the juice noisily with his teeth after sitting in front of Remus and put on the TV. While the minutes passed, Remus was visibly getting more and more aroused and trying not to look at the 'sexy git' in front of him.  
  
A few more minutes and he couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Would you mind to eat in a more silent way please? If you didn't notice I am trying to read"  
  
"Oh, sorry Remus" Sirius said, pretending to regret  
  
Then Sirius changed his tactic to start biting the strawberry hungrily and letting the red juice droll over his chin.  
  
'Enough was enough'.  
  
He was so concentrated on his work that he didn't hear Remus approaching him and he obviously didn't notice the determined gaze on Remus eyes. Without time to react he was pushed against the cold floor. When he managed to be in control of his body again he could see the door of the bedroom slamming loudly. He stayed there for a few seconds unable to react, a strawberry still on his mouth, when he notice that the dish with the strawberries and his video of the 'sexy muggle' were gone.  
  
He couldn't do anything else than open his mouth widely and rest on the floor.  
  
-----------------------  
  
What do you think? Like it, hate it? Please review  
  
To AffectedMangoO : Thank you very much for your review, I am glad you like it. I have read your biography and I must tell you that I'm planning to write a Remus/Severus story. The first chapter will be ready in a few days and I thought you could be interested. Thanks again for your attention, and I hope you like this chapter too. 


	5. Epilogue

Ok, as promised the Epilogue is done but as I said in the last chapter I can't post it here, because it's NC-17. If you are old enough to read it and also enough interested, you can find the Epilogue in wwwlivejournalcom (user name: daphnemyst) or in the next website: wwwadultfanfictioncom If you wish you can leave your reviews here or in the other two websites. Thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
---------  
  
To Everyone: As I really like you to leave me your opinion about my fics I will leave this page to answer all of your review. I promise I'll update it weekly. Thank you very much and enjoy.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
To Hp on: Glad you enjoy it! I hope you will give your opinion about the Epilogue too, I think you'll find it quite interesting.  
  
To AffectedMangoO: It will be a pleasure to have you as a friend in my livejournal, you are free to review me whenever you want. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and I promise that the first chapter of the Remus/Severus fic will be finished soon. Thank you so much for your opinion about my story, it's always a pleasure to know that someone else enjoys with your work.  
  
To Ivy Crane: hey, Metallica is my favourite band too!! And I thought, If I find his singer sexy why don't Sirius? Glad you enjoy it and I think you will find the Epilogue quite interesting, Believe me! 


End file.
